Southern Exposure
by Mia-Magnetic
Summary: We are moving to Australia Amu. I got up and walked slowly to my room as if nothing had happened at all – yet on the inside I felt as though I had been torn to shreds, the sadness overwhelming and yet the tears and anger refused to show themselves.


**Hi, My Name is Mia – Well that is my nickname along with SCB (I am not totally sure I want to tell you what it means... it is incredibly weird) and this is my first fanfiction. I am not sure how this will actually turn out but do tell me if it is appealing to you – or not. Hopefully it will. I am in my final year at school so between that, work, homework, sports and other social activities I will try and update every weekend but If I can't please do not hurt me... otherwise you will not get to see it finished :P **

**Anyway, enough with my annoying and pointless blabbering and on with the show...**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Flight 172 to Sydney, Australia is now boarding, please make your way to Gate 32 immediately" _

I looked to my friends for the last time, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Utau, Kukai and Tadase all stood up forming a half circle around me. Staring at each of these wonderful people I broke the promise that I had made to myself only moments ago and tears, salty and damp gently fell from my eyes increasing in amount every second. Running to me they all engulfed me in a giant hug, not leaving any one of their shirts dry due to the huge tears that continued to fall.

"_Final call for flight 172 to Sydney, Australia – Please make you way to Gate 32 immediately."_

It was it, the very end. I slowly disentangle myself from those closest to me, pick up my carry-on and walk away. Tears continued to fall as I stumbled towards my parents and Ami who waited beside the gate for me. Together my family and I walk down the ramp towards the plane and a new and different future.

**-Flashback-**

**  
**Sitting down at the breakfast table I stare and the serious looks plastered uncharacteristically upon both of my parents' faces. Mama's mouth was opening and closing and it occurred to me that she was talking and that I was a million miles away – or at least sitting somewhere on Pluto and I was completely not listening to a word.  
"What did you say?" I asked as I shook myself out of my revere.  
"Amu, sweetie we are moving to Australia"  
Panic washed around me, then sadness. I sat for a countless period of time letting the words surround me:  
"we are moving ... to Australia"  
I tried to formulate a response and all that came out was the old Amu – the old 'Cool and Spicy' persona  
"yeah whatever. I am going to my room I need to do some stuff"  
I got up and walked slowly to my room as if nothing had happened at all – yet on the inside I felt as though I had been torn to shreds, the sadness was overwhelming and yet the tears and anger refused to show their horrid selves.

I collapsed on the bed.

I packed.

And a week later I was in a taxi on the way to the airport.

**-End Flashback-**

Looking out the window beside me before take-off I wondered if I would ever see Japan again. Turning on my iPod I pretended to ignore everything going on around me while actually absorbing every last detail about this area into my mind – my last glimpses of Japan for a long time to come – if not forever. Mental Snapshot, how long would they last? How long until the familiar scents of home would fade away and become mere ghosts of what they once were? The pesky tears threatened to fall once more but this time I won the fight and restrained them... at least for now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I guess it is very short but I kind of wanted this just to be an introduction without any experiences of her new home. Oh and yes! I am Australian – what else did you expect? (I do also come from Bucketland.)**

**What do you think? Like or hate? Tell me with a ****REVIEW**** just please don't flame – Do you really want to hurt me?  
**

**Mia x**


End file.
